


Find Me

by monomu



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, its rlly short so nothing is too descriptive but. maybe one day i'll commit to a longer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomu/pseuds/monomu
Summary: "Popee’s sure that he must be a sight to behold; legs splayed open, feet rubbing against one another, and chest heaving with excitement."





	

There are times when Popee can’t help the flush of his cheeks, the rolling of his hips, the choked whines that escape from the back of his throat. He can’t stop the frustration that surges throughout his body in pulses, arousal filling him up and throwing him over edge. Even if he could stop these hormones, he doesn’t think he would want to. After all, the feeling of his fingers trailing down his chest, creeping beneath unzipped cloth, gives him a euphoria that no circus act could. This rush of adrenaline is greatly appreciated, especially after long, tiring days out in the desert.

Throwing back his hood, Popee settles against his cot, hidden within a tent some ways away from his fellow performers. His hood pulls at his neck and the ears brush against his head uncomfortably, but he ignores it in favor of focusing on things much less trivial than that. For instance, the growing ache between his legs that shows prominently beneath his costume. He tears off his paws, stretching out his fingers, stiff and sticky with sweat. He makes quick work of the rest of his outfit as well, unzipping himself until his costume is wrapped around his thighs and he’s exposed to the humid air. Popee’s sure that he must be a sight to behold; legs splayed open, feet rubbing against one another, and chest heaving with excitement. He wonders what would happen should someone walk in on him. Ha!

Sweet Kedamono would probably run out with his tail beneath his legs, mask flustered with embarrassment. Popee wonders if Kedamono would ever work up the courage to stick around and watch, maybe even _help_ him get off instead of just watching. Just the thought of such an act sends a familiar warmth to his abdomen.

Maybe Kedamono would watch at first, silent and curious as Popee strokes the length of his cock with nimble fingers. He might stare for a few minutes, enthralled by the beauty and promiscuity of Popee. He would watch as Popee rolls his hips with stuttered gasps, eyes lidded as they stare back at him with a wavering smirk. Popee pumps his hand with slow movements at the mere image of such an act.

Popee moves on to the thought of something much more _engaging_. He bites his lip at the thought of Kedamono towering over him, broad and strong and filled with enough lust to overpower him with little protest. His paws would grab at his cheeks, holding him in place as he coerces his mouth open with easy movements. Happily obliging, Popee knows he’d feel the warmth of Kedamono’s tongue sliding into his mouth, breath hot and heavy as he laps at the inside of Popee’s mouth. He’d grow light headed at the feeling, breath lost in his chest as Kedamono has his way with him.

Things wouldn’t stop there, though. No, Popee would slowly push Kedamono lower and lower until his tongue would lap at his cock, slicking it up with spit and swirling around spilled precum. Popee spreads his legs wider in response, breathing out hurried moans to nobody in the quiet of the tent. _Kedamono_ , he’d repeat over and over in his head. He’d let out a flurry of gasps and mewls at both the firmness of his tongue on his cock and the lewd sounds of him being sucked off.

Perhaps Kedamono would go even lower, licking at the rim of his ass and pressing inside, spreading him apart slowly before making Popee use his own fingers to open himself up even more. Kedamono would pump at his cock with slow movements, easing Popee into the pain that would soon turn into a feeling of relief. The thought of his paw, large and thick, wrapped around the thin girth of his cock almost sends Popee over the edge, but he quickly squeezes his hand around the base of his length, drawing out his fantasy until he can see it through to the end.

After a while, Kedamono would remove Popee’s hands and position himself between Popee’s legs. His cock, so _big_ and _wide_ would fill him up with ease, knotting him until he’d see stars. Pondering the feeling of being filled up to the brim with no room to complain, left to the will of Kedamono, sends his hips bucking up into one hand while the other grabs at his ponytail, twisting and pulling for any sort of pleasure he can find.

He’d want to be on his stomach, Popee imagines, with Kedamono behind him. His arms would be twisted behind his back as Kedamono holds his hands in place, forcing his face into his cot as he’s fucked relentlessly. Tears would fall, spit would dribble from between his lips, and Popee would savor every second of it. Not only the from of the feeling of being pounded from behind, but instead from just the mere _taboo_ of being fucked by an animal.

Little time would pass before Popee would spill onto his cot, cum shooting out and splattering wildly with the bouncing of his cock as Kedamono would continue to thrust into him. He’d cry out after his release, shuddering at the overstimulation yet hoping for this feeling to continue for hours on end. It’d feel like forever until Kedamono would finish, cum overflowing and coating the back of Popee’s thighs, leaving him a sweaty, sticky mess. Popee thinks that that sight would be marvelous, even more so than the view of him in this moment, alone and spattered with drops of cum on his chest.

As he gets off from his own fantasy with quivering movements, Popee can only yearn for the day that Kedamono would stumble upon him in this tent.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be doing hw lol


End file.
